


cold bones (yeah, that’s my love).

by flustraaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Good Husband Magnus Bane, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sick Fic, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, birthday au, caregiver Magnus bane, mundane AU, whump alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: oh Alec, when will you learn that Magnus doesn’t care what you do as long as you’re together.





	cold bones (yeah, that’s my love).

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is actual garbage im so sorry.

If he’s being honest, Magnus ponders as he sits on their bed with a hand burrowed in his fiancés hair, he should’ve recognised Alec’s symptoms before everything went to shit. 

But there’s no point in worrying about it now, after all, he has the softest version of Alec asleep on his lap. 

It started this morning, when Magnus woke up to unusually loud snores in his ear with a warm Alexander pressed against his back. He’d brushed off the abnormal tones, nuzzling into Alec’s grasp before closing his eyes for a few moments longer. 

Eventually, he’d decided to get up and begin a batch of Belgium waffles with blueberries on the side. It’s a tedious process to create the perfect Belgium waffle from scratch— so much so that they reserve it for holidays. Magnus however, would fight tooth and nail to ensure that his darling fiancés’ birthday was considered a national holiday— at least in this household. 

He assembles the breakfast items on a carrying tray they keep on the top of the cabinet, jotting down the plans for the day as he goes along.

Alec’s going to love this, he thinks— only to stop short in the door and through a glance at the clock after seeing the sight before him. 

Alec is still heavily asleep, mouth full and open— which in the back of his mind Magnus catalogs as a bit odd. Alec never sleeps this late. 

He pushes the thought down, sitting on the edge of the bed as he caresses a hand across Alec’s sleeve-clad shoulder— he’d claimed it had been to cold in the room the night before to sleep shirtless. Once again, Magnus has found it uncharacteristic, but brushed it off. 

Alec always ran a bit warm, so why not now?

“Alec? Darling, wake up,” Magnus coaxes in a soft voice, continuing to provide physical affection, “I have waffles for us.” 

His love slowly rouses to the land of the living, snores dying off only to be replaced with a disgruntled huff. Soon enough, cerulean eyes crack open and an utterly adoring look overtakes Alec’s features. 

“Hey Mags,” He mumbles, licking his chapped lips, “Morning.”

“Happy birthday, sayang,” Magnus whispers, brushing the hair from Alec’s eyes, smiling at the placid look that sweeps over the birthday boy’s features. 

“You didn’t have to make breakfast, lying with you is more than enough,” Alec sussurates, propping himself up on an elbow before sitting up. 

“After my last birthday? Darling, I’m going to be compensating for years,” Magnus grins, to which Alec rolls his eyes. 

“I didn’t know snowboarding was so hard, but now I know that I’m going to ski for the rest of my life,” Alec grumbles out, reaching for some orange juice, “Do we have any more of those vitamin D tablets? I’ve been stuck at the firm for ages, I’m not getting enough sun.” 

“We can pick some up before we get coffee, it seems as though you’re not getting enough sleep either, it’s almost twelve.” 

Alec coughs on his orange juice, squinting at the clock only for Magnus to extend his black frames, “By the Angel— What would my mother say.” 

Magnus laughs softly, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek, “Speaking of mom, she and your siblings are coming over to dinner tonight.” 

Alec’s eyes brighten just a bit, and a sleepy grin overtakes his lips— though something seems just a bit off in it. 

Magnus brushes it off— after all, he’s probably reading too far into it. 

Alec falls asleep in the car on the way to the store, and Magnus sits in the car a few minutes longer to see if Alec will stir awake on his own after already having slept in this morning. 

Much to Magnus’ stupefaction , he doesn’t. 

“Alexander,” Magnus calls softly, shaking his beloved shoulder, waiting a few moments for his love to wake before speaking again, “Are you feeling alright?” 

Alec nods, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, murmuring in a raspy tone, “Are we there yet?” 

Magnus agrees mutely, halting Alec with a hand to the bicep. His fiancé turns immediately, letting out a inquiring, “Babe?” 

“Are you sure you feel alright? You’re acting... strange,” Magnus queries, running a palm over Alec’s cheek. 

“Just tired, this case has been a doozy. Haven’t been sleeping as much, let’s go get our groceries,” Alec reassures, taking Magnus hand in his with a half smile, “Besides, haven’t had that coffee yet.” 

The statement is enough to pull an amused smile from Magnus. 

After Alec has successfully swallowed more than the recommend amount of vitamins, and they’ve ordered their coffee, they stand by the bookshelf awaiting the arrival their drinks. 

_Unfortunately_ , Magnus doesn’t realise anything’s wrong until there’s a thud behind him. 

He turns around, letting out a short choked off gasp when he sees Alec is the source of said noise. His sayang is lying on the ground, now looking significantly more pallor, eyes closed and hair falling in his face. 

It’s clearly drawn attention from the few that occupy the coffee shop at such an odd hour of the day. 

“Alexander,” Magnus coos softly, biting his bottom lip as he runs a thumb over the collapsed figures cheekbone, “Open those eyes, darling.” 

Much to Magnus’ immediate relief, Alec responds eyes opening in a stupor before confusion graces over his features. 

“Oh my god,” He mumbles, bringing a hand up to hide his face, “Did I _faint_? In front of all these people?” 

Magnus nods softly, unable to fight the watery chuckle that escapes his lips, “I’m sorry to inform you that you have.” 

Alec allows out a quiet groan, prior to shakily pushing himself up, and rising to his unsteady feet, “Alright darling, let’sget you out to the car.” 

It’s only once they managed their way back into the apartment— Alec’s showered and wrapped up in the bed, flickering through television shows—that Magnus decides to bring up the incident that occurred in the coffee shop. 

“You could’ve told me you weren’t feeling well,” Magnus sussurates, curling raven hairs around his fingertips.

“You were just so excited,” Alec manages, though it’s muffled against Magnus’ lap, “I didn’t wanna ruin it.” 

“Darling,” Magnus reprimands, watching adoringly as Alec nuzzles into his touch, “Any day with you is a good day. I just feel awful that your sick on your birthday.” 

Alec inhales, relaxing against Magnus before speaking again, “This is the best birthday. I just wanna be with you.” 

Hours later, Maryse finds her way into their apartment— not heeding Magnus’ warning about Alec being sick. Though, she figures, he may need the help with the way Alec had been ignoring his illness. 

But it’s much to her fond surprise that she finds all the lights in their apartment off, sounds of the television flickering from a wide open bedroom. 

The sounds of the movie her boys watch is interrupted only by the tell-tale snores of her sick baby— he would always her baby no matter how old he got. 

She takes silent steps, not daring to interrupt the quietude of the loft. After several yards, she pokes her head into their bedroom, finding Alec snoring away half-crushing Magnus. The latter lying down, wrapped around her ill-stricken son, sleeping soundly. 

A small smile quirks up her lips, and he presses a soft kiss to both of their foreheads. Magnus stirs at the touch, only to find Maryse hovering above him. 

“Thank _you_ ,” She proclaims, voice coming out like a faint gossamer of air, “For loving my boy.” 

Just as she had arrived, she’s gone; and Magnus is left thinking about how truly lucky he is to have Alexander, no matter how snotty and warm he may be.


End file.
